


a whisper on a scream

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, i have feelings about a 15-year-old being stuck beneath a pile of rubble, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: He screams:Help!





	a whisper on a scream

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blue on Black" by Kenny Wayne Shepherd.

He screams: _Help!_

 

Peter looks up and up and up and he screams.

His friend(s) are dancing and crying, filled with joy for that singular moment of perfection that is homecoming – and he’s missing it.

Peter is buried beneath a ton of rock and concrete and Mr. Stark’s damnation, words echoing all around.

 

And it doesn’t come.

 

There’s dust and dirt and blood in his lungs and he’s _tired_ – he’s been moving all day, for _weeks_ he’s been moving. But now that he’s finally stilled – the fear settles in cold and thick.

 

He screams: _Help!_

And it doesn’t come.


End file.
